Blue Eyes of an Innocent Killer
by ZOMBIEASSASSINNINJA
Summary: It was the first time Peter had seen the blue eyes only talked about in whispers. The way they glowed bright against the darkness was breath taking, not cold or frightening like he was taught to believe. Instead they were thing of beauty to awed at. Yet still the owner of those striking blue eyes was a outcast, much like Peter himself. It was time they changed that. Pre-Hale fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- So this story was a little idea of mine. I am in love with the character Peter and decided he needed some love, and now that he's become the big bad again... ;) Sorry I promised not to spoil anything for the people who haven't seen the summer finale. Anyway as the summary explains this is before the Hale fire then goes after the hale fire but not totally into season 1. If all goes to plan I want to make this a two part story, but that is only if I feel my experience in third person view is good enough to keep going. I do not own anything Teen Wolf as it belongs to its respected creators and MTV.**

* * *

Summer once again. Only this time summer will last a lifetime for Peter Hale. Graduating high school gives you that kind of freedom. The freedom of knowing that as the fall breaks the warm nights of August to turn them into cold chills of September he wouldn't have to worry about the early rising of classes. Of course there was always that expectation of going to college or getting a job. His older sister Talia was always getting on to him about the importance of education, but at that moment he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of not worrying about school or work at the moment.

"Well hello Peter where is your sister?" His voice was thundering. It was low almost like a constant growl with a commanding undertone. A voice only used by powerful characters in a theatrical setting, not by normal everyday men. Although Michael Lykos was no everyday man by any standard. He was large and foreboding with dark brown eyes, seriousness in every crease in his brow. Towering easily over six feet tall and large broad shoulders made the man appear like a wall.

"She's in the house." Peter acknowledged. Michael smiled at him for a moment flashing a bit of canine, patting him on the back before entering the Hale house. Following close behind as always was Michael's eldest daughter and friend of Peter's niece, Myra.

"Hey Pete, how's it going."

"It's going, it's always going constantly. Recently, now that I graduated, it has been going very slow." Looking up at her from his position against the front part of the house she just rolled his eyes at his lack of answer.

"Where's Laura?"

"I'm not sure, you should ask Derek." In fact Peter did know where his niece was but decided to withhold the information out of spite. Myra never treated him with any form of friendliness or respect like she did for Laura or Talia. Although she never acted with malice either.

"Talk to you later Peter." She lied. Every time the Lykos family came down to Beacon Hills for the summer she would never once start a conversation with him. Not unless it was a question or simple common courtesy. It wasn't entirely her fault though. Peter wasn't overly social mainly because he was the black sheep of the family. Yes, he was the brother to the head of the family, but that made him feel like he was living in Talia's shadow. Yes, he was normal and could hold a conversation but it seemed like there was never anyone around for him to hold a conversation with. It was mostly because of age really. He was too young to converse with his sister and Michael about being an alpha or leader of a pack and too old to meddle in the unimportant teenage lives of Derek and Laura.

Summer is what brought the Lykos family down to Beacon Hills in the first place. Every year as far back as Peter could remember he would see them while they visited the other packs, including the Hales. He would sometimes catch a glimpse while they were unpacking into their summer home only a few miles away from the Hale house itself. It was much like his home, a tall mysterious building that stood out from the woods around it. Werewolves apparently have a similar taste in homes.

"Hey Peter!" A male voice called out from in the distance. It was his nephew and one other. A boy a little older then Derek with similar features to Michael Lykos.

"Myra is looking for your sister Derek." Peter just answered. The boy with Derek was Myra's younger brother Joshua. Much like Laura and Myra were inseparable when the Lykos family came into town Derek and Josh were also stuck by each other's side.

"Josh, Myra it's time to go!" A voice thundered from the house. Myra and Laura appeared from wherever they had been hiding and Josh made a disappointed look. It was unusual they were leaving so early. Once they arrived they would eat dinner with the Hales their first day in town, but this time Michael seemed to be in a rush. Peter's noticed his agitated scent in the air when he first walked up the steps. Being an alpha it was even stronger to Peter's nose. When an alpha was upset you were going to know.

Peter glanced over to the car the family was headed for and saw the reason for the alpha's sudden reason to leave. A girl much like Michael himself stood leaning against the car with her arms crossed. She had long dark red hair and brilliant green eyes. Pouty lips formed a frown making her upturned nose wrinkle slightly. Her shorts revealed long legs that gave her a statuesque look much like the Greek goddesses. She was the youngest daughter of Michael Lykos, Invidia.

"Don't stop on account of me, Dad, I was just sitting here patiently like you asked." The man's eyes flashed red as he approached his daughter. It was strange to seeing her there, almost surreal. Peter didn't even know she existed until recently. He knew the Lykos family had three children, but he would see only the two come every summer. Invidia was rarely even mentioned much less seen. Like they were trying to wipe her away from the family.

"Get in the car." Michael used his alpha voice. Peter could tell from the sudden change in the air. Once a happy reuniting feeling was turned into one of awkward tension. As if the whole world was waiting for the next move. Invidia didn't make it though; instead she complied with her father's wishes. It was the easiest choice in the world to make. One does not just defy your alpha, especially if your alpha was Michael Lykos. So Invidia was complacent, even smoothing her face from one of annoyance to complete content.

The family sped out of the Hale drive moments later. They sudden appearance of a family friend who was almost considered dead by Peter got his mind spinning. "Hey Derek did Joshua tell you why they didn't stay for dinner?"

"No, but it was probably because of Invidia. Although he did mention something about them staying in Beacon Hills after summer. Something about an incident with hunters and they need to lay low for a little bit."

This was an interesting turn in events for Peter. Not really the fact about their family having hunter problems, but instead the extra time they would be staying here. A time where he could be getting to know them a little better.

* * *

It had been a week since the arrival of the Lykos family before they had actually stayed for dinner. Peter was in his room when he smelled the familiar scent of their company drift up the stairs. Setting his book down lightly on the dark sheets of his bed he went to go see exactly who all had arrived for the dinner. Michael, Myra and Joshua were standing in the main room of the Hale house exchanging handshakes and hugs. Peter stepped closer to the gathering to noticed and extra face that didn't belong to one of the Hales. Instead it was Invidia, standing far from the families choosing to hang by the door.

She had her red hair falling down her shoulders like a loose river of crimson. Her green eyes seemed distant to the reunion happening right in front of her. She wore blue jeans and a red hoodie reminding Peter almost of Little Red Riding Hood for a moment.

Peter found himself standing right in front of her. He didn't even realize he made it down the stairs and through the crowd to get here. She looked him in the eyes questioning, Peter quickly salvaged the moment. "Hello, I'm Peter."

"Invidia." She replied flatly. Her green eyes stood out against her olive skin like emeralds. They were almost perfect, almost. If it wasn't for the uncertainty that made them dark Peter would be sure they would sparkle like the emerald gems they were. But she was fearful and somewhat lost, he could tell.

A heavy throat was cleared. It could have only belonged to Invidia's father. She let her gaze fall to the ground stepping around Peter. He watched as the family moved into the dining area of the house, but not before he took in the wandering eyes. The families had been starring at him and Invidia's awkward exchange.

Peter rubbed off the strange looks instead taking his seat across from Invidia at the dinner table. The meal was mostly quiet aside from the conversations held by Talia and Michael. Derek and Laura were conversing with Joshua and Myra about how school was for them that year. Peter ignored them mostly, steadily chewing his food occasionally seeing Invidia sneak a look at him. She was just staring at the plate with her hands at her sides, the distant look back in her eyes. Peter swallowed making her glance at him for a moment then back down to her plate.

"So Invidia it has been so long how old are you know?" Talia's gentle voice called from across the table. The girl lost the glaze over her eyes as she looked to her father then to Talia.

"I am going into my senior year of high school this coming fall." After answering the alpha she made an attempt to pick up the fork and eat her food. Only going as far as pushing the meal around she placed the fork delicately back down on the napkin. Looking up again, she glanced to Peter's eyes. "Actually I am thinking about attending Beacon Hill's high."

"That would mean having to stay, right Michael?" Talia turned her attention to the obviously tense wolf seated next to her. Whenever Invidia had mentioned her attending Beacon Hills high school Michael's hand went white knuckled on the innocent fork he held.

"Yes, for at least a while. I'm not sure if we would have to stay for longer than a summer but if it comes down to that then of course I would send Myra, Joshua, and Invidia to Beacon Hills' high school."

"That means Josh and I can hang out and go to the basketball games!" Derek replied immediately dissipating the awkward tension in the air. The rest of the meal went into silence as the Lyko's family gathered their stuff. Peter was just about done cleaning his area of the table when he noticed Michael leading his sister off to the other room away from everyone else. Normally he wouldn't be intrusive on his sister's affairs but the weird circumstances of the Lykos family spiked Peter's general interest. That and he didn't like the way that Michael held Talia's arm.

Maintaining a small distance away from the alphas Peter quietly listened from behind a wall. Keeping his breathing light and heartbeat steady he heard hushed words strained with anger. "Talia I would never have asked you this favor if I had any other option, but I was left with no other choice."

"Whatever it is Michael I will help, the Lykos family is Hale family in my eyes."

"What was said earlier is true, hunter relations back home aren't the best. We were in a rush to get the summer home in more permanent condition, hence why we didn't have dinner sooner, but while preparing I noticed there was no place for Invidia. As you know the full moon is tomorrow and we need a secure place to keep her."

"I see."

"The basement at the summer home has been under construction since we arrived but as suspected it is not finished. She would only have to stay here for just the one time Talia, and then I promise we will not burden you anymore with this Lykos family problem."

"It's no burden at all Michael. Although it's a little concerning that at her age she still can't control the shift on the full moon. That's a lethal flaw with all the hunters roaming around."

"I know."

* * *

**Author's note- So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Review, alert and I will see where I take this story. Tips and tricks on how to write Peter's character are greatly appreciated and also tips on how to write third person! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note- First thank you to . for your review and to answer your question no my other story is not done so don't worry! I would never leave a story just done like that! Anyway I just have been pretty busy and haven't had time to watch the episodes that particular story revolve around but rest assure after practice I will try to come home and work on it. That's my plan for this story as well and since it is pre-hale fire it gives me a little more room to write and I can get this story out faster. I do not own anything teen wolf.**

* * *

There she sat dark red hair falling down olive shoulders watching her brother and Derek play a round of basketball. White shorts gave way to her long legs revealing flawlessness. Her shirt was a flowing army green tank top that brought out her eyes, not taking away from them but enhancing them. Peter was captivated by the way she watched his nephew intently, never missing a beat.

Even though she appeared like a divine creature sitting there on the porch, it was her presence that really caught Peter's attention. He stood only a few meters away from her and could clearly feel her energy radiating. The scent of her wolf was strong filling his nose with the smell of the woods and something deeper. Something of roses and honey. There were also her peculiar gestures that clued Peter in on her. Whether it was the slight tilt of her head or squint of her eyes, the sudden huff of breath or the way she rubbed at her thighs if there was something she was trying to rub off, all gave her a rather animalistic feel.

"Hey Peter show Josh that awesome free throw trick you showed me!" Derek yelled throwing the basketball in the older wolfs general direction. The ball rolled slowly to the subject of Peter's earlier scrutiny. Picking it up Invidia handed it to him a little curiosity in her eye.

"I want to see the trick." At first Peter was conflicted in what to do next. He didn't really want to show off his little trick mostly for the fact that it wasn't that great to begin with, but also because he didn't want to lose any of his focus on the Lykos girl. Although now she was wanting to see him in action, and he was more than willing to impress her. He was after all, a young, blue-blooded male.

Reaching for the ball Peter felt something warm come in contact with his fingers. It was only a brief feeling, nothing to serious or important. Just a touch of her hand against the side of his own. Her emerald green eyes locked with his at the moment of contact giving him an intense stare. Like a weary animal you would see walking around the reserve. It wasn't fear in her eyes, but instead just a primal caution wired into the brain. Peter offered her a smile to soften her gaze, and it worked. As soon as the stare had started it had ended, so did the contact of skin on skin along with it.

"Come on Peter we don't have all day." Joshua taunted breaking the extraordinarily long quiet moment the two older wolves were having. Huffing out a breath of air Peter stationed himself at the free throw line of the court. The neighboring teens all went silent waiting for him make his next move. Peter felt his heart jump a little when he felt a pair of green eyes on his back.

One solid jump and the sound of a door being opened happened at once. The ball hits the rim. Attention is on the door as the two family's alphas step out of the house. No one notices Peter's falter basketball trick, well almost no one. "Derek where is your sister Laura and Myra?"

"Oh, here they come Talia." Michael responds as the girls walk out from the woods surrounding the Lyko's summer home. Peter see's the flowers braided neatly in their hair. He notices the unsteady look in Invidia's eyes as she grabs the basketball from the ground. A strong sour scent drifts into his nose, the smell of fear. Her green eyes locked onto her father's as he watches the other girls come into the area. "Glad to find you Myra, Talia and I are going out and I need you to watch your sister and brother."

The giggling that was once between Myra and his niece stops abruptly. Myra rolls her eyes nodding her head in compliance. Even though she says she will do it she clearly is upset at the accommodations. She doesn't even try to hide her annoyance, striking Peter as rude. It wasn't like she was really watching her younger siblings in the first place. Both were in high school and could take care of themselves.

"See you all later and remember Derek I want you home by dark." Talia spoke; Derek rolled his eyes in response adding he was always home by dark. She then turned to Peter and nodded her head. She couldn't put a curfew on him anymore. Even when she used to Peter would never listen. It just wasn't in his nature.

The alphas soon left leaving the teens alone. Joshua and Derek were content playing another round of basketball. Myra and Laura on the other hand were clearly upset about something. Peter moved away from his spot to listen in on their mumblings. "We can just take her with us."

"No! We were going to spend time together, just me and you. Besides she will be a third wheel anyway. Also the rule is she can't be out and about past dark." Myra replied and scowl laced in her brow as she watched her brother snatch the ball away from Derek. Peter quickly gazed at the girl who was the subject of the other two's conversation. Derek had Josh and Myra had Laura, but Invidia had nobody.

"Hey I will stay with Invidia while you guys go out. All we have to do is meet up back together and say you were together all day." Peter said slowly catching Myra's attention. He wasn't looking at her but instead focused on the game of basketball. He could just faintly make out the confused smile on her face.

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Peter quickly replied trying to make the situation as small as could be. The last thing he wanted was her—or anyone for that matter—questioning his motives.

"Thanks Pete!" Myra quickly grabbed Laura's hand and they were off. Relief flooded Peter's brain. That had gone smoother than he had hoped. Casually walking over to Invidia he went to keep his promise.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Sitting down next to her he watched her study his words. Her brows furrowed as she responded.

"I don't have a swim suit." That defiantly wasn't the no answer he was expecting. Actually he wasn't expecting a response at all or maybe just a go away. He was, after all a complete stranger to her and asking her to do something as revealing as swimming was just a tad bit uncomfortable. Yes, he only meant it in the most innocent of ways. Just something simple they could both do that would get them out of the heat. Then, of course, there was also that small part of Peter's brain that did enjoy the fact that swimming was a revealing activity, but he only entertained that idea for the briefest of moments.

Not wanting to scare her away from the idea of swimming he carefully planned out his next words. He wanted to make sure she had no insight of his darker intensions. "I'm sure there's something at my house you can borrow."

Invidia nodded her head and let him lead the way to the hale house. It was a short walk of about two miles, nothing two healthy teenagers couldn't handle. But, the supernatural was not an inhibitor either.

Peter kept his eyes straight ahead for the most part, only glancing back for the slightest moment when he thought she wasn't following any longer. This was quite often considering how silent her light foot falls were. Every step was carefully placed, optimized for the minimal amount of sound. Her breathing, however, was a different story. Heavy and panting Peter could be almost deaf and still be able to hear it. Not only could he hear it but he could feel it. The labored puffs of air left the hair on the back of his neck on edge.

It was chaos to his mind. One of his senses was telling him she was gone but the others would make her presence so undeniably there. One moment his ears would be searching for the sound of following feet and the next would have the scent of her breath give him the illusions she was wrapped around him, the gentle hum of her voice and soft contact of silky skin. The sensation of feeling her udder closeness and disappearing almost became too much to bear for the wolf, but seeing the Hale house brought his mind back into focus.

She waited outside as Peter went upstairs to find his room. Scrambling a bit through drawers and his closet he finally found an old t-shirt of his. It would be a suitable enough swim suit. They weren't going to model and it served its purpose. Although he could sneak into Laura's room and grab the proper swim wear, but the thought of his shirt being the only cover for Invidia was a very persuasive one. Just before exiting he also grabbed a pair of cotton shorts Laura used to sleep in for Invidia to use as bottoms. Not wanting to waste another moment on trivial matters Peter rushed to grab a spare change of clothes for himself and Invidia.

Invidia was leaning against one of the large trees that dominated the Hale yard. Her eyes held a bored expression as she watched the wind blow through the green summer leaves. She was in a day dreaming state and hadn't noticed Peter return from the house. He took the time to admire her form. Her skin had a glistening sheen from the heat and her red hair was a nice contrast against the dark bark of the tree. He also noticed a naked foot propped up against the tree dirtied by the soil of the woods. She had been barefoot the whole time explaining her quiet stride while walking.

"Ready?" Turning attention to the older wolf Invidia nodded. He smiled and led the small trek to the swimming spot. It was a on a river in a secluded part of Beacon Hill's wildlife preserve not to far from the Hale home. The river was slowly flowing with gentle rapids and fanned out quiet extensively making the water even more stagnant quality. It wasn't too deep either, varying from knee to chest level for the most part. Although there were some notable deep spots where water seemed to go on forever, but Peter expected no trouble from that.

"Swimsuit?" Invidia called making Peter turn from his position at the water edge. He offered a gentle smile handing over a bag he grabbed to carry their stuff.

"Sorry it isn't exactly a swimsuit but it's all I could find. I hope you don't mind." She took the bag hesitantly before shaking her head.

"No, it's fine thanks." She then turned away from him and began to strip the green tank top away revealing her black lace bra clasp cover the beautiful canvas of skin. Peter found himself conflicted; he should turn away, it was only decent, but he couldn't seem to tear his gaze from the portrait perfect scene in front of him. Maybe it was the sudden and open reveal of her back, or the beautiful ink artwork that graced her skin, something that just captured his full attention.

Ever since turning sixteen so many years back nothing could quite captivate him. He figured it was because he was smart and the trivial subjects of normal teenage life led to that. That or the underlying reason of just not caring for beautiful things. Whether it be a written masterpiece, a work of art, or even a breath taking woman nothing seem to pull at his heart or his brain. This attribute made Peter feel alone, but he was fine with that, for a little while at least.

She must have felt his eyes as she tilted her head down a bit to meet his eyes. If this wasn't a sign for him to look away he didn't know what else could be. Instead of taking the logical approach of removing his eyes to look away with shame he decided to push his luck. "What's your tattoo?"

"It's a snake eating its own tail, commonly referred to as an ouroboros. It's the Lykos' family crest, all family members including branch families get it when they turn thirteen. It's stupid but my dad likes tradition."

"Interesting." Peter replied after removing his shirt. Invidia stood there a moment her back still facing him displaying the rather large snake eating its own tail. She was holding the pair of cotton shorts in her hand with an unsure look in her eyes. Her heart and scent began to race just a bit perking Peter's heighten senses.

"Can I have some privacy?" The game was up and she finally took notice of his wandering eyes; she probably knew from the beginning, just didn't say anything. Not contesting her Peter turned away.

"Sorry." The familiar sound of a zipper could be heard loudly in the silence of the woods and gentle waves of the rivers water. Next was the sound of the cloth sliding down long slender legs that triggered something in Peter's brain. He wanted to turn around and look, to touch. To feel the silk of her skin under his fingertips. To hear the gentle mew of her breath in his ear. He needed the contact; his wolf craved it like an animal that's starved. The ache of fire in his belly rang in his ears unable to be extinguished.

"Okay, you can turn around now." Peter whipped around at an awkwardly fast pace. Deciding it was a little to noticeable he quickly cut off her chance to think of or make a comment about it. Bending over the rock ledge that was the bank of the river he placed a hand to the water's surface. It was cold to the touch but the heat of the summer sun made it a welcoming chill.

"It's a little cold, but not too bad." Taking one last look at the younger wolf Peter waded into the water. There was a bitter bite of cold at first, but it soon faded into a nice cool sensation that put his nerves to rest.

Invidia had moved to the rocks edge where he had gotten in at. She was crouched down looking into the water than at Peter. She was clearly apprehensive, her overwrought body tense with anxiety. "What's the matter?"

"I can't swim." Looking up from the water's edge she backed away quickly and sat on her haunches. Peter smiled and moved toward her in the water casing it to ripple and wave.

"It's not that deep." Standing up fully he showed the water only coming up to his chest. Not satisfied Invidia stayed on dry land. "A Lykos family member who's afraid of water, now that is just ridiculous."

"I'm the laughing stock of the whole family." Invidia snarked letting a small smile take root on her face. Peter returned it with the offer of his hand.

"I can teach you, it's not that hard." Looking around seeing no other option other than to sit there and stare Invidia took his offer. Linking hands with her he gently pulled her in to the water. Her skin was like a fire in the cold water surrounding them. She kept her leafy green eyes locked onto his blue ones with deep concentration. It was as if there was a break in contact she would drown in the shallow water around them. "Just relax."

"Easy for you to say you can swim! I on the other hand haven't been in any form of water other than a bathtub since I was born." The pouty face he had seen her give her family so many times before was given to him. He rolled his eyes at her childish antics and moved focus on trying to keep her afloat. It was difficult though. The dark gray t-shirt he had let her borrow was soaked leaving almost nothing to be imagined. The even bigger distraction was her being practically glued to his side. Her chest was firmly pressed against his with her legs intertwined between them. It was times like these he was glad his level of self-control was far above that of normal males his age.

"All people are born to swim Viddy." She cocked her head at the pet name he so casually used. Spinning her around so that her back was against his chest he led them to deeper water. The first second Invidia had realized her feet could no longer touch the bottom was when her heart began to panic. Her breathing became unsteady as she struggled in his grip. Seeing her frustration Peter turned her around once more and let her grab hold of his shoulders for support. "Just kick your legs and you will stay afloat."

Nodding her head she did what the older wolf suggested. The grip on his shoulder tightened as time went on almost to the pint of pain, but Peter didn't mind. Just the thought of her holding on to him for dear life was enough to excuse the slight sting of her nails piercing his skin. A few more moments passed and Peter could tell she was working herself into exhaustion. Moving his hands from where they floated he placed them gently on her thighs. Her concentration broke as an animal like look clouded her bright green eyes. "Relax; you don't need to work so hard."

Gently tightening his grip on the smooth skin of her legs he started to move them in a slow paced rhythm. The heat from her skin was a welcoming sensation in the cool water warming his hands. It was like holding a warm silk in the cold of rain.

Her body finally relaxed in his grip after a few moments; the once animal cloud finally gone from her vision and although he didn't want to let go of her legs he knew she didn't need him to help her with them anymore. Taking his time he quickly slid his palms from her thighs deliberately sliding his thumb towards her inner thigh as he did. She either didn't notice or didn't mind because she hadn't said anything. She twisted in his grasp turning away from him. "What's next?"

Peter took advantage of this new position to get a little closer to her. Moving his hands to her shoulders he gently squeezed them much like her thighs and made his way down to her wrists. Leaning in to her ear he whispered. "Just try and move your arms."

He didn't need to see her face to know her lips quivered a bit. He also didn't need to see her body clench as he lips grazed her neck. It was all in the air for him to see, the smell of her arousal barley poking through the scent of the water. She must have noticed it as well as her faced flushed and she quickly try to recall attention to the subject at hand. "Just don't let me drown."

"Never." She nodded fast and pushed away from the older wolf. At first it was difficult to watch with all the flailing of arms and strangled noises she made. Peter did laugh of course at her struggling before swimming over to her for her rescue. When he finally recaptured her in his arms she would pout and push him away determined to try again. It was like this for about an hour until flailing movements were replaced by graceful strides and the strangled noises turned to laughing. "I told you, everyone is born to swim!"

"It's a natural talent." Invidia replied swimming around like a giddy fish. Peter just smiled at her. It was weird seeing her relaxed. For the short time he had seen her she had nothing but a scowl on her young face only ever changing to one of fear whenever her father had come around. This new expression she was showing was much more fitting, and the fact that Peter was probably the only one to see it was even more exciting.

Hours past as the summer sun began to dip into the horizon turning the sky into one of red and pink. Peter and Invidia had spent the whole day at the river swimming, joking, and getting to know each other. Peter had asked why she hadn't come around before and she had said she never wanted to. Peter didn't mention the skip in her heart beat when she said it. If she was content on keeping family secrets Peter was content on not knowing. She had asked what it life has been like for him. He had answered with a non-revealing 'just starting'.

"It's getting dark, we should get back." Peter stated as he swam to the bank. Invidia once happy demeanor looked into the sky and darkened when she saw the falling star.

"You're right." Quickly toweling off and changing she and Peter began the short trek home. Just before arriving at the hale house Invidia grabbed Peter's hand. It was a soft touch full of care. Turning around Peter met her eyes but noticed she wasn't outwardly looking at him but instead at their meeting skin. "You know if they ask you to watch me again you don't have to right?"

Peter was taken back a bit. He was expecting a thank you for the swim lesson or maybe for the kindness he had shown her but she had made a complete 180. "What do you mean?"

"I mean for my sister, she was supposed to watch over me. I know she can't stand me so don't think that if she asks you are obligated to watch me. Especially even if you don't want to."

"I will keep that in mind, but between you and me I don't think that will be happening anytime soon." It was her turn to be surprised. Peter nodded toward the house as they met up with the others.

* * *

**Author's note- So there was that than you for reading and alerting I hope you enjoy it. It took a while because my laptop was born of the demon souls in the underworld and has been giving me hell ever since Friday. Alert and review to tell me what you think! **


End file.
